


Kitty’s got claws

by FloweryJoker33



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Almost rape scene with Carl happens to reader instead, Alpha Abraham Ford, Alpha Carl Grimes, Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dwight, F/M, Me very bad at this, abraham bashing (sorry), added underage just in case, author not good at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryJoker33/pseuds/FloweryJoker33
Summary: Kit GrimesPlayed byDakota FanningOther characters played by respectful actors





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Kit Grimes   
Played by  
Dakota Fanning
> 
> Other characters played by respectful actors

> Prologue

“Mama! Mama where are you?!” My voice carried around the trees. I’ve been out here of about month I haven’t see anybody yet only those dead things. “Mama!” I try calling again, even though I know it’s no use.

I was debating just sitting on a log and wait for one of those biters to bite me. I shook my head. I look around trying to listen of any life, I heard a faint branch snap I quickly turn to the sound to see a man, we both stare at each other. “Hi there, little girl” the man spoke carefully. I don’t respond but continue to stare at him. I notice him sniff the air. “You alright?” He asks. I slowly nod my head, I take the time to looks at him, he doesn’t look like much, blond, tallish, blue eyes, probably a beta, doesn’t have the stance like a omega, doesn’t have the smell of an alpha either.

“You got a group kid?” He asks snapping me out of my trance. I shake me head, “I’m Dwight, what bout you?” He asks, I wonder if I should say. “K-k-Kathrine, b-but everybody-body call m-me Kit” I say. “Nice to meet you kit, where are you parents?” He asks. “I-I don’t k-know, Mama l-left me out h-h-here” he nods in response, “I’m heading up to DC, Would ya like to come with me, we might come across you family” I think about it, I nod my head gripping the straps of my backpack.

“W-why DC? I ask” he takes a minute to think, I look up at him while we walk towards the road. “My wife and her sister life near there.” I nod. I spot a car, I point to it. “H-hey m-m-maybe we could h-hotwire it” he seems to consider it before nodding “alright” we jog over to it, It was a rundown Mercedes. We open the doors which thankfully was unlocked. He starts to hot wire it while I look in the backseat, I notice a switchblade, I pick it up and show it to Dwight, “I-is this u-usful?” He looks up at me and sees the blade he smiles. “Keep it you might need it.” After he say that the care jumpstarts. We cheer and quickly drive off, the sun was setting now, I take my hat off my head, and play with it.

(Time skip)

We were trying to get comfortable in the small car, I remember the granola bars I grabbed from the kitchen, that I had but in my bag, I quickly look in my bag to find that i have about 7 left, I grab two, one for me and one for Dwight. I hand him one and begin to unwrap the other one. “T-thank y-you D-Dwight” I slilently curse my stutter. As I turn towards the window closing my eyes. “Night Kit” I faintly heard as I fell asleep.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I’m tired.  
Tired of many things, but at this particular moment I’m tired of dad making stupid decisions again. We don’t need the trade that bad, I mean it would be nice, but it’s not worth killing this Negan guy over.

My dad doesn’t seem to think so, and that’s why their gearing up to leave, I wasn’t allowed o go so I was on baby duty. 

“D-do you h-have do go d-dad?” I asked for what seems to be the 100th time. He stopped and turned to me. “Yes Kit, it’s the only way we can get the trade with hilltop” I roll my eyes. I ran back inside the house, and up to my room.

I ignore the sounds of the cars and RV leaving the gate. I go to check on Judith, “h-hiya J-Judith” I whisper. I watch her reach for me. I pick her up carefully walking down the stairs to where the stroller was so I could take Judith for a walk around. 

I try to ignore my thoughts on what my dads gone to do, murder. He’s going to murder a building full of people, for food. It makes me sick that dad thinks this is the only way. We continue our stroll waving at few wandering people.

~~~

The sun was beginning to set so I turned the stroller around back the way to were our house was. We come to a stop out side the front. I pick Judith up walking to the kitchen go grab something to eat, and get a bottle of milk for Judith. I feed Judith the milk while walking up to her room. After she finished the bottle I tucked her in, before going back to the kitchen to clean up.

By the time I finished the dishes it was dark so I headed up to my room, and took off my boots and jeans, along with my cardigan. I crawled under the covers putting my switchblade on the cabinet. The room starts to darken before I fall asleep.

~+~

I woke the Judith crying, “ugh, m-my head” I groan rubbing the back of my head, that I had accidentally bumped on the headboard a second before. I quickly got up and but my jeans back on grabbing the knife. I trot across the hall to Judith’s room to see her standing in the crib, “hey j-Judith, you h-hungry?” I giggle, picking her up heading downstairs towards the kitchen so I could get the milk. Once we reach the kitchen I grab a bottle and prepare it for Judith. 

As Judith drank I looked up at the clock. It’s later than normal, eh oh well. 11:26. I shrug, I look out the window looking for the cars, seeing none I frown, maybe their just late. Yeah that’s it.

I hear Judith finish the bottle so I pick her up taking to the living room where most of her toys were scattered across the floor. I lay her at my feet and let her lead me to where she wants to go. 

I watch Judith crawl towards the blocks, when I hear a knock on the door. I go over to answer it, I open the door, immediately rolling my eyes when I see its spencer. “S-spencer” I state waiting for him to ask the same thing he always asks. As he goes to open his mouth I cut him off, “l-look Sp-spencer it’s nice t-that you w-want to check o-on me bit I-I’m a big girl, I-I can t-t-take care of my self” I slam the door on his face before walking back to Judith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

This is all dads fault, It almost always is, like with the prison, the farm, along with other things.

And now we’re on our knee in front RV that we were using. I wanted to reach over and hold my brothers hand, but I didn’t want to make it obvious that I was an Omega, I decided I wasn’t going to kneel so I sat crisscrossed on the dirt. The man that had taken our guns glanced over to me. But other than that he didn’t seem to really care.

After I finished sitting comfortably I looked up and saw everybody staring at me in disbelief, I shrugged looking over to my dad. I looked back down to my worn jeans and black boots, I played with the zipper on them when I hear the man say “alright, let’s meet the man” before knocking on the door if the RV. I continue to look at the ground as my pink superman hat covers my head. I watch a pair of combat boots comes out of the van, along with a very powerful Alpha scent. “Pissin’ our pants yet?” A husky voice called out, I felt like I knew it, it sounded familiar, but I couldn’t tell why, I watched the boot come closer.

“Boy do have a felling we’re gettin’ close” he continued walking “yea, gonna be peepee pants city real soon” he stops in the middle of the clearing. “Which one of you pricks is the leader?” He asks as I continue to look at his boots. When we fail to answer the other man speaks “ its this one, he’s the guy” he spoke clearly like most alphas do, “hi, Rick right? I’m Negan. And I do NOT appreciate you killin’ my men, also when I sent out my people to kill your people for killin’ my people, you killed more of my people.. not cool” he paused before continuing “not cool, you have no idea how not cool that shit is, but I think you gonna be up to speed shortly... yea, you are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes, yes you are” he paused “ya see rick, whatever you do, no matter what. You don’t mess with the new world order, the new world order is this, and t really very simple so even if your stupid which you might very well be, you can understand it... ready?” He stopped “here it goes pay attention” he stopped again “give me your shit, or I will kill you. Today is was career day we invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do, you work for me now”

After that I stopped paying attention, the scent of so many alphas was getting to me. I look up slightly so I could see the bottom half of his face, I watched him stop to my left in front of Carl. “You have one of our guns. You got a lot of our guns” my brother glares up at him. “Shit kid. Lighten up least cry a little” he chuckled. Before getting up he stopped in front of me for a split second before walking over to Maggie, he said something the made Glenn jump before negan said something else to a vaguely familiar blond man to move him back in line. I couldn’t seem to hear with the pounding in my ears as I clenched my eyes shut and moved one hand to grip the side of my head, as it was hurting.

I ignored everything happening around me as I looked down at my shoes, with my badge was clipped on. I looked up slightly when the combat boots stop in front of me, I watch he crouch down.

“Well hello there” I heard him say.


	4. Chapter 3

Holy shit. I blinked, I knew him. I know why i recognized his voice and scent. "well I'll be damned, If it isn't little Kitkat." i hadn't been called that in ages I saw everyone looking at us with confusion. I avoided everybody's eyes, by staring at Negan. The Alpha who was forcing us to sit in the dirt. The man who I recognized as my old gym teacher. 

"well. I still have to kill somebody, So little kit, you have anybody who you think should die?" he asked. I nodded as lightly as possible. I felt as he leaned forwards and put his ear near my mouth. "who" he whispered, i mumbled out who. He nodded before standing up "well seeing as you wont say somebody i guess i'll decide " he spoke before pacing a few times. he started playing eenie meenie miney mo. He stops in front of the person I said. 

he said some bullshit before bashing their head in. Everybody was screaming and crying, but i was staring with morbid curiosity.

I stopped paying attention after that. i just played with my boots until i heard the RV drive off. I looked up to see dad was gone as was negan and the RV. I also saw that there were now two people dead. Abraham and Glenn... 

I am tired. I've had enough of all the death. they had been gone for a few hours now. or at least it felt like it. the sun had risen now. And my back was starting to itch from the gun i had hidden in my bra strap before we left. 

I looked up when i heard the RV pull back up and park again. I yawned again silently, I watch as Negan drags my dad out of the RV. I listened as they talked before he called for my brother do go over. At first he didn't move until he called again. 

He then tried to force dad to cut his arm off. And just as he was about to cut it off Negan grabbed his arm. He then proceeded to shout at dad in the face. I ignored everything around me until i felt arms under my armpits and drag me to one of the trucks, i didn't fight because i was tired and I thought i knew the scent.

After i was put in the back I layed down. I again ignored everything around me as i felt everything around me go dark, but before i did i heard someone else in the car with me. And then i was asleep..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
Yes I am alive.  
o_o  
Sorry

I awoke to the car halt abruptly. I felt my body roll a smidge and groaned. I opened my eyes and saw the boot door open. Standing there was a smirking alpha. I rolled my eyes pushing myself up. I also take notice of the other alpha sitting next to me. Daryl. A couple of Negan's men grabbed him and dragged him out of the car. I look up and see that Negan was offering a hand, I grab it and pull myself out of the car.

I squinted to adjust to the brightness afterwards I look and around. I gaze up at the large grey building, “impressive” I mumbled. I Immediately wish I hadn’t when I see the smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes ‘I forgot, alphas are very egotistical’ I fold my arms and turn the the tall Alpha next to me. 

“Why am I here?” I ask. He just grins “you are here, cause I want you to be.” Well that’s informative. I once again roll my eyes. I glance around again and see a lot of lust filled stares. I inch closed to negan. He seemed to notice why as he glared out at his men. “Well, lets get going” he placed his arm over my shoulder and started marching inside. As we entered I looked at all the people to started bowing to negan. I gave him an exasperated look, because ‘really’ We kept walking until we came across a red door. I looked down the left and saw another door at the end of the hall way. Which was the only other door. 

Negan opened to door and lead me inside. “This is your room.” Inside was a double bed with a white poster thing, the head board was a heart type shape. The covers were pink and black. There was a small couch and an old tv screen. A desk and a book shelf. As well as a dresser. “Mine?” I asked I was confused. He nodded. “Well. Stay in here, I got shit to do. Stay in here until either I or Dwight come get ya.” I was hesitant and annoyed cause I’m not a fucking dog, but I nodded. “Good, see ya later” I walked out, closing the door.

I looked around for a few minutes before laying down on the bed. Eventually falling asleep.


End file.
